Veecer Klanakos
Federation Councilor for Andor *'Created By:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Starbase 600 Game. *'Full name:' Veecer Klanakos *'Race:' Andorian *'Birthplace:' L'Uvan, Andor *'Parents: Father:' General Gerrik Klanakos (ret.) late of the Andorian Defense Force. Mother: Levestra Klanakos *Siblings: Younger Sister Geletra Klanakos, killed in action while serving in Starfleet Search and Rescue forces. *'Age:' 60 *'Sex:' male *'Height:' 1.88 meters *'Weight:' 104.3 kg *'Build:' Heavy *'Marital status:' Married His quad is intact. Jeecek Klanakos- - near wife Kartak Rivenko -- husband Lisette Rivenko -- far wife *'Description:' Clean cut ex military look. Pin neat from the polished boots to the jeweled dagger. *'Skin coloring:' Blue *'Eyes:' Ice blue *'Hair:' White *'Routine Activities:' Work, time with the spouses. He really does drop the concerned politician thing when among friends and family. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Starfleet. Veecer is a 30 year veteran of Starfleet. He retired with a rank of Rear Admiral. As is typical he has taken his service record as a political tool. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy, but we don't generally discuss that. *'Group Affiliations:' Starfleet, Andor Isolationist Party, Federation Council. *'Personality:' Quiet, earnest. Veecer is a man that has come by his convictions the hard way. By the blood of friends spilled and lives shattered. He argues his points in the same manner, with quite conviction of the man that has been there and seen the unthinkable. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Veecer is a man with one unfulfilled goal. To get the rest of the Federation to see his point of view that "We have Overreached Our Grasp", that the Federation needs to, nay must, stop and think. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Veecer has no problems that medical science does not have well in hand. *Enemies (And Why): Veecer has managed to make foes of most of the Gentlebeing faction that is more radical than moderate. No one to the point they seriously want him dead. *'Special Abilities:' None *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' One Track Mind. Veecer can turn a conversation about cuisine around to a political discussion on the merits of isolationism. People have started to avoid him at parties. He is getting a reputation as a wet blanket. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' As a child Veecer wanted nothing but to serve aboard the proud frigates of Starfleet. He worked for the appointment to Starfleet Academy and equally hard once he had it. His service years were not without incident. More than once he saw friends taken by ill planned encounters. Too often he was called on to pull some cruiser's fat from the fire, and arrived to find floating wreckage. Twice he fought bush wars that resulted from a misunderstanding relating to a first contact. Weary from the fights brought on by poking into other people's business he returned to the circle of his spouses and vowed to do better. *'Position:' Typically of Andorians. Veecer Klanakos is a isolationist. The look-go-see faction has brought down too many woes and wars on the Federation. The time is long overdue to stop, to consolidate, firm up known friendships and gently, if possible, refuse further contact. Foes need to be taught that a hand grasping into the Federation will come back a bloody stump. Starfleet is fine and good, but they need to stop pressing outward and to look inward. Category:UFP Space Category:Characters Category:Epiphany Trek